While the traditional candle and oil-lamp are no longer in wide use, the traditional meaning and unique ambience associated with candle and oil lamp are still irreplaceable by the modern light bulb lamp; in particular, in many religious rituals, burning incense, candle or oil lamp is still considered as part of the important auspicious offering for spiritual cleansing. In addition, the flickering flame on the candle stick or oil lamp is considered to have a calming effect to soothe the weariness and fatigue for various occasions. However, as the candle and oil lamp poses potential danger if not carefully handled, the lamps with faux flame are developed.
The known lamp with faux flame is usually made into a shape of candle stand, with a flame-shape shade or bulb. A light-emitting body is placed inside the flame-shaped shade or bulb. When supplied with power, the light-emitting body inside the flame-shaped shade or bulb will emit light and the light radiates from the flame-shaped shade or bulb to create a visual effect of the lighted flame. However, as the flame created by the flame-shaped shade or bulb appears fixed, the visual effect is far from satisfactory to emulate the realistic effect of an actual flame.
Thus, it is desirable to devise a lamp with realistic faux flame to replace the actual candle and oil lamp while maintenance realistic visual result.